


TMG Porn Industry AU

by Kjosie07



Category: Cody Ko - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, TMG - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjosie07/pseuds/Kjosie07
Summary: Burned out porn star Cody Ko is revitalized by his fresh new director, Noel Miller





	TMG Porn Industry AU

    Cody couldn’t help but feel like he was letting his fourteen year old self down. If he had known back then that he would get to have sex for a living he would be thrilled, but on this Monday morning he couldn’t muster up the energy to get excited.  
     It was a great job, make no mistake, but it was still a job, and like anything in life, if it’s done too much for too long, it can get tiring. He had been crazy overbooked lately and was definitely getting burned out. He tried not to think of all the orgasms he had faked in the past few weeks. The only thing he could do was hope that today would go better.  
     He sat on the set with both hands wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee. The actress he’d be working with today, Catherine, had already come over and introduced herself—she seemed nice enough— and now everybody seemed to be waiting around for the director to show up.  
     Cody checked his phone, they were supposed to have started twenty minutes ago. Just as he was about to get up and ask someone if they knew what the deal was with the director, a young man walked in.  
It was someone Cody hadn’t met before, but as soon as he entered the whole energy in the room changed.  
     “Hey guys, sorry I’m late, are we ready to get started?” He asked, waking up the previously quiet and sleepy set.  
     He walked over first to the cameraman, no doubt introducing himself and laying out a plan for the shoot. After a few minutes he came and introduced himself to Cody.  
     “Hey, I’m Noel, it nice to meet you. I’m really excited to get started.”  
     Cody wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt nervous.  
     “I’m just gonna go grab your co-star real quick and then I wanna have a little meeting before we get started.”  
     Before Cody even had a chance to say anything he was gone. He couldn’t help but watch Noel as he went over and talked to Cathrine. He wasn’t sure if it was the coffee, or Noel, but suddenly he felt more energized.  
     After everyone was acquainted, Noel sat down with Cody and Cathrine to talk through the scene. It was nothing crazy, but Cody could tell Noel wanted to do it well.  
     Throughout the chat, Cody tried his best to pay attention, but he kept finding himself getting lost Noel’s eyes. They were a shade of hazel he had never seen before, and he found himself becoming distracted any time they made eye contact. He didn’t regain his focus fully until they started shooting.  
     After getting everyone set up just how he wanted them, Noel stepped back and let Cody and Cathrine go without any more adjustments. It wasn’t until they were about a minute into the actual sex part that he spoke up again. At this point, Cody and Cathrine were in a complicated position. It had seemed simple enough in the script, but as they tried to execute it Cody’s back hurt, and he couldn’t seem to get into it.  
     “Cut,” Noel called. He walked over to the bed where Cathrine lay on top of Cody. They were both naked, but Cody was far past the point of that making things weird.  
     “This just isn’t working,” he said. “Are you comfortable?” He asked Cody.  
     He hated to think his discomfort had been visible to the camera, but he answered truthfully anyway, shaking his head.  
     “Alright, let’s change things then.” Noel said.  
    “It’s fine,” Cody replied. “I can make it work. This is what’s in the script.”  
     “No. Your comfort is what’s most important here. If this isn’t working for you then we’ll change it.” Cody was surprised at Noel’s attitude. His usual directors weren’t insensitive by any means, but he’d never had one this attentive.  
     “Can I touch you?” Noel said, asking for consent from him and Cathrine to help fix the positioning.  
     Cody nodded a little too eagerly.  
     He put his hand on Cody’s side, adjusting him and Catherine. Everywhere his hand touched Cody’s sweaty skin electric sparks followed. He felt like a high schooler again having sex for the first time, but this time it wasn’t the naked girl on top of him getting him excited, it was Noel.  
     “Is that better?” Noel asked, stepping back.  
     “So much better,” Cathrine spoke up before Cody had the chance.  
     “Let’s get started then,” he said stepping back behind the camera again before calling action.  
     Cathrine was right, it was so much better. As the scene progressed Cody found himself actually getting excited. For the first time in too long he thought he might not have to fake an orgasm for the camera. Cathrine smiled down at him. She thought she was responsible for this.  
     It took all of Cody’s self control not to look past the camera to who he knew stood there. But as he reached climax, he closed his eyes, forgetting about everything around him—the lights the cameras Catherine, all of it—and he thought about Noel.


End file.
